Strumień
thumb|400px Strumień to miejsce, z którego magowie zdobywają więszkość jaj. W grze jego opis znaleźć można na mapie świata, gdzie znajduje się również legenda o Pustelniku. Jednak bezpośredni dostęp do strumienia znajduje się na stronie głównej. Opis Strumień - mapa) Jajka niegotowe do wyklucia się lub nie posiadające właściciela są umieszczane w strumieniu. Wielu magów umieszcza tam jajka, które znaleźli, żeby każdy inny mag mógł je sobie zabrać. Ze strumienia korzystają najczęściej młodzi magowie, którzy nie są jeszcze w stanie wyruszyć na niebezpieczną wyprawę. W magicznym strumieniu stworzenia czekają aż będą mogły się wykluć. Im rzadsze jajka, tym trudniej je znaleźć w strumieniu. Starsi magowie je tam podkładają, ale bardzo trudno na nie trafić. Strumień jest magiczny i nigdy nie brak w nim jajek. Co jakiś czas w strumieniu pojawiają się nowe jajka, dopiero co odkrytych stworzeń. Młodzi magowie tłoczą się wtedy u brzegów strumienia, ponieważ każdy chce zdobyć nowe, rzadkie stworzenie. Te nowe stworzenia pochodzą z odległych krain, gdzie zdobycie ich wiąże się z niebezpieczeństwem. Młodsi magowie spędzają przy strumieniu długie godziny, wypatrując rzadszych gatunków. Kiedy zauważą jajko, które ich zainteresuje, delikatnie wyciągają je z wody i zabierają do zamku, aby opiekować się uśpionym w nim stworzeniem. Im cierpliwszy mag i im dłużej wpatruje się w przepływające strumieniem jajka, tym większa szansa, że znajdzie jajko, którego szuka. Jajka można również nabyć w sklepie, są tam wyjątkowo rzadkie gatunki, trudniejsze do znalezienia gdzie indziej. Wielu magów prowadzi swoje własne stoiska, gdzie wystawia jajka na sprzedaż - za odpowiednią cenę. Questy W tym miejscu znajduje się jeden Quest - the Hidden Path. Jest to quest na dołączenie do Gildii Zielarzy. Legendy Pustelnik i Strumień (The Hermit and the Stream) Dawno temu, w czasach, które zostały dawno zapomniane, ten świat znał magię. Powietrze pulsowało energią, która dała wielu stworzeniom niezwykłe moce. Niektóre zostały tylko trochę dotknięte magią; inne powstały z magii, a większość została przez nią przemieniona. To był duch życia tego świata. Ludzkość nie była całkowicie niepodatna na wpływ magii, ale miała większą odporność niż inne żywe stworzenia. Jedynie niewielu mogło władać magią, ale większość ludzi nie była do tego zdolna i zazdrościła tej mocy. Mimo tego nie mogli odrzucić magii, dlatego szczęściarze zdolni się nią posługiwać byli na wagę złota. Ci szczególni ludzie zostali nazwani magami. Moc magów wpływała na nich bardzo różnie. Niektórzy żyli, aby służyć innym ludziom. Wielu magów przekonanych o swojej wyższości nad zwykłymi śmiertelnikami, zwróciło się ku mrocznym drogom. Niezależnie od tego w jaki sposób używali swej mocy, wszyscy byli obdarzeni wielką siłą, potencjałem i bardzo długim życiem. Żyjąc po kilkaset lat z biegiem czasu musieli patrzeć na śmierć bliskich i tracili wszystkich, których znali. To prowadziło do samotności, dlatego wielu magów zostawało pustelnikami. Jeden z takich pustelników szukał spokoju w gęstym ciemnym lesie, rosnącym w dolinie wielkiego pasma górskiego, którego widok onieśmielał nawet najbardziej aroganckie istoty. Góry były dzikie i okrutne, a las tajemniczy, mroczny i zabójczy. Moc emanowała z samych liści, a las był starożytny, nietknięty i niezmieniony od najwcześniejszych dni swego istnienia. Był schronieniem dla wszelkich rodzajów potworów i stworzeń, znany jako jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc na świecie, w których żaden człowiek nie ośmielił się postawić stopy. W zależności od punktu widzenia, ktoś mógłby nazwać to miejsce ostatnim "rajem" świata. Stary mag złamał niepisane prawo i wkroczył do lasu. Był bardzo stary i samotny, ale również bardzo potężny. Jego magia pozwalała mu prowadzić tam spokojne życie, z dala od świata, jego trosk i radości, które i tak w końcu przynoszą ból. Pewnego słonecznego, wiosennego dnia, stary mag wybrał się na długi spacer, aby rozprostować zesztywniałe kości. Natknął się na najpiękniejszy Strumień jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Woda błyszczała w słońcu niezliczonymi tęczami i odbłyskami, które wydawały się pojawiać zarówno na powierzchni wody, jak i pod nią. Woda w strumieniu była krystalicznie czysta, mag bez trudu mógł dostrzec gładkie kamienie na dnie. Stary mag usiadł zachwycony nad wodą podziwiając widok, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś błysk. Spojrzał w tym kierunku i zauważył małe jajko płynące z nurtem. Miało piękny purpurowy kolor i pokrywały je niebieskie i fioletowe łuski. Nigdy w swoim długim życiu nie widział czegoś takiego. Zabrał jajko ze sobą i zaopiekował się nim, a wkrótce wykluła się z niego mała, piękna rybka, która błyszczała w wodzie. Kiedy ryba dorosła, mag zabrał ją nad strumień i wypuścił na wolność do wody, w której przyszła na świat. Był szczęśliwy, że przez jakiś czas miał towarzystwo, ale wiedział, że jest to magiczne stworzenie i potrzebuje dzikiej magii oraz wolności. Jednak codziennie wychodził ze swej jaskini i szedł nad strumień, aby podziwiać jego piękno i powspominać. ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu ryba wróciła przynosząc ze sobą nowe jajko. Jednak to było inne, z dwoma malutkimi skrzydłami, które przebiły się przez skorupkę. Myśląc, że może stworzenie wewnątrz jest ranne, mag zabrał jajko do swojej jaskini i zaopiekował się nim. Tym razem z jaja wykluło się majestatyczne stworzenie o głowie i skrzydłach orła, ale o tułowiu jak lew. Kiedy dorosło, mag zabrał je z powrotem nad rzekę. Zanim stworzenie odleciało, spojrzało magowi prosto w oczy, a w jego źrenicach tkwiła moc i inteligencja. Nie zapomnimy tego, powiedział głos w umyśle maga. Następnie stworzenie rozwinęło skrzydła i wzbiło się w niebo. Wkrótce coraz więcej jajek pojawiało się w Strumieniu. Były różnych kolorów i kształtów i wykluwały się z nich bardzo różne stworzenia wodne, lądowe i powietrzne. Jednak wszystkie były obdarzone magicznymi mocami i traktowały maga jak jednego ze swoich. Niektóre z nich postanowiły nawet zostać z tym starym, samotnym człowiekiem, przez co był bardzo szczęśliwy. W końcu jego życie dobiegło końca. Jeden z jego magicznych towarzyszy zaniósł dziennik maga do jednego z jego potomków. Kiedy dowiedzieli się o tym wspaniałym strumieniu szybko wyruszyli w drogę, ponieważ także chcieli zdobyć jajka magicznych stworzeń. Jednak do strumienia mogli zbliżyć się jedynie magowie, którzy byli tego godni. Wieść o strumieniu rozniosła się daleko i magowie z całego świata zaczęli przybywać, aby zdobyć rzadkie stworzenia. Tylko najpotężniejsi mogli wkroczyć do lasu i przetrwać podróż, dlatego zdobycie jajka stało się symbolem mocy, potęgi i odwagi. W ten sposób powstał Strumień i kolejne dzikie miejsce zostało zdobyte przez człowieka. Jajka Plik:Stream.JPG Strumień jest miejscem, w którym można znaleźć najbardziej powszechne i najłatwiesze do zdobycia jajka. Stworzenia, które można tam znaleźć nazywane są przez użytkowników stream-born. Większość zwykłych stworzeń stream-born dostępna jest w strumieniu przez cały rok, są jednak również stworzenia wyjątkowe, które dostępne są w strumieniu jedynie podczas różnych eventów. Jajka zabrane ze strumienia są natychmiast zastępowane przez nowe, dlatego nie ma potrzeby odświeżania strony. Opis Znajdujesz się na brzegu tajemniczego strumienia. Z jego nurtem płyną jajka, jakich nigdy nie widziałeś, o niezwykłych kolorach i ozdobione niezwykłymi łuskami. Niektóre z nich już zaczynają się wykluwać i możesz dostrzec wskazówki czym mogą się stać. Woda delikatnie się świeci, przyciągając cię do siebie, wydaje się, że nawet drzewa pochylają się nad strumieniem, jak gdyby przyciągane jakimś zaklęciem. Dokonałeś wspaniałego odkrycia i zastanawiasz się czy możesz zabrać ze sobą jajko lub dwa. Te jajka mogą rozwinąć się we wspaniałe stworzenia, jeśli będziesz o nie odpowiednio dbać. Dorosłe mogą stać się potężnymi towarzyszami maga. Magowie władają potężną magią, są to uczniowie i nauczyciele z wszystkich stron świata, którzy wiele podróżują ucząc się i eksperymentując z wieloma formami magii. Rzadkie stworzenia pomagają im w wojnach czarodziejów, a także służąc jako wierzchowce. Czy dołączysz do grona tych magów i podejmiesz odpowiedzialność i przygodę jaką oferują te stworzenia? Wybierz swoje własne jajko i rozpocznij swoją podróż. Kliknij na jajko, aby je zabrać. Nie widzisz tego, czego szukasz? Spróbuj w sklepach. Kategoria:Elementy gry Kategoria:Miejsca